


War of The Son

by Wereng



Series: Alternate Universe - World War II [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Historical References, Pacific War, Prisoner of War, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Sudah sebelas tahun tak kunjung jua ayahnya kembali. Jika bukan karena potret yang disimpan ibunya, Shoyo jelas lupa bagaimana rupa sang ayah. Ini adalah amnesti terakhir, bahkan ayah Tsutomu sudah kembali. Namun kenapa hanya ayahnya yang tak kunjung pulang? Kenapa di antara pelukan-pelukan pertemuan penuh suka cita itu, hanya dirinya dan ibunya yang berdiri dilanda duka? DaiFemSuga





	1. Kekalahan dan Perpisahan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi sensei adalah pemegang hak cipta anime-manga Haikyuu beserta seluruh alur cerita dan karakter-karakternya. Adapun saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam peminjaman karakter-karakter Haikyuu yang nasibnya saya ombang-ambingkan di dalam fanfiksi ini. Saya sarankan kepada kalian untuk mendukung Haruichi Furudate sensei, seminimalnya belilah komik Haikyuu yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia jika sudah tersedia di toko buku di kotamu.
> 
> A/N: Ini adalah salah satu fanfiksi berchapter banyak yang kembali mengambil latar Perang Dunia 2. Untuk beberapa masa nanti kayaknya saya akan menulis ff DaiSuga World War 2!AU, deh. Kenapa DaiSuga? Dan kenapa temanya perang? Karena ‘tragedi DaiSuga, tragedi terbaik’ adalah nama tengah saya dan karena tak ada kebahagiaan di medan perang. Semoga kalian gak bosan. /dibombardirbolavoli/

**_**2 Maret 1945, Showa 20** _ **

****Hsinking, Manchuria** **

Daichi dengan cepat membantu mengepaki barang-barang anak dan istrinya. Baju dan selimut Shoyo serta beberapa makanan yang cukup untuk menjadi bekal perjalanan kali itu dimasukkannya dengan terburu-buru. Tak lupa jua beberapa surat penting, surat tanah, surat perjanjian, hingga surat pribadinya pun disimpannya jauh di bawah barang-barang di dalam tas. Sekantung penuh berisi uang Jepang dan beberapa keping emas disimpannya jua di sebuah kantung tersembunyi yang hanya ia dan Koshi tahu letaknya. Tangannya gemetaran, seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat bukan karena panas di penghujung musim dingin itu, namun karena kegugupan luar biasa atas bayangan yang menghantui kepalanya sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Habis baju dan barang berharganya dimasukkan ke dalam dua koper besar milik mereka, Daichi menatap istrinya yang masih melipati kimono dengan cepat. Tanyanya, “Shoyo. Mana Shoyo?”

Nada suara Koshi gemetaran dan ia berat menelan air liurnya sendiri sebelum menjawab, “Shoyo di luar.”

Koshi menangis. Sembab matanya dan sesak hidungnya oleh ingus yang tertahan di pangkal. Pipinya memerah dan berkali-kali ia menggosok matanya sendiri. Daichi memeluk Koshi sebentar dan mencium mata bengkak istrinya sebelum pergi ke luar dengan terburu-buru. Matanya dengan panik mencari si jingga yang bermain sendirian di koridor rumah. “Shoyo.”

Anak semata wayangnya itu baru lima tahun bulan Juni nanti dan entah apakah Daichi bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahunnya atau tidak, dia kali itu tak peduli. Segera diangkatnya tubuh kecil si jingga dan diciuminya pipinya. Ditekannya suaranya agar tak terdengar ketakutan ketika dia berujar, tak ingin Shoyo tahu bahwa ayahnya luar biasa gelisah kali itu. “Shoyo, ayo. Ganti baju. Sebentar lagi Shoyo dan __kaasan__  pulang ke Jepang.”

Bibir Shoyo tipis dan ada bekas karamel di sudut bibirnya. Daichi menggosokkan ibu jarinya ke sekitaran mulut anaknya. “Kalau __tousan__?”

Daichi tersenyum tipis dan diberantakkannya rambut jingga bocah itu, “ _ _Tousan__  ikut sampai Dairen. Shoyo dan __Kaasan__  duluan naik kapal. Nanti __tousan__  menyusul, ya. Setelah seluruh urusan di sini selesai.”

Entah mengapa Shoyo menggeleng kuat. Dipeluknya leher sang ayah dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Daichi, “Tidak mau. Pulang sama-sama.”

Dibawa Daichi Shoyo masuk ke dalam rumah sambil ia elus lembut kepala anaknya itu. Tanaka, seketarisnya, menghadap padanya sambil membawakan tas kerja Daichi. “Saya sudah memasukkan semua berkas yang Anda perintahkan.”

Koshi di belakang Tanaka dan dilihat Daichi mata merah serta wajah pucat istrinya itu. Ia mengangguk pada Tanaka dan katanya, “Siapkan mobil.”

Tanaka berlalu dan Daichi mendekati si perak. Tangan kanannya membelai pipi si perak dan dengan senyuman tipis, Daichi berujar, “Berbedak lah. Aku tidak ingin melepasmu dengan wajah yang kacau habis menangis begini.”

Si perak hanya mengangguk dan ditangkap Daichi setetes lagi air mata istrinya terlepas dari pelupuk. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mereka sementara Daichi membawa Shoyo ke kamar putranya itu, mendudukkan si jingga ke atas tempat tidur meskipun lehernya erat dipeluk. “Ayo, Shoyo. __Kaasan__  sudah menyiapkan baju Shoyo yang bagus. Lihat ini. Seperti baju __tousan__.”

Kepala Shoyo menoleh sedikit untuk melirik baju yang dipegangi ayahnya. Wajahnya cemberut. “Tapi __tousan__  ikut pulang sama-sama.”

Daichi tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Shoyo di belakang lehernya. Dibukanya kancing baju putranya, memakaikan kemeja yang sudah diseterika pada Shoyo, celana katun selutut, serta memasangkan __gesper__  dan __suspender__ -nya dengan hati-hati. Ia ambil __vest__  yang digantungkan Koshi di pegangan pintu lemari, __vest__  yang persis sama seperti milik Daichi dan sangat disayangi Shoyo karena merasa kembar dengan ayahnya.

“Lihat, Shoyo sekarang sudah seperti _ _tousan__.” Daichi tersenyum pada Shoyo ketika dia mengancingi jas berwarna senada seperti celana selutut Shoyo. Masih tak ada senyuman di wajah si jingga hingga Daichi menyisir rambut Shoyo dengan pelan-pelan. “Shoyo jangan sedih, ya. Nanti __tousan__  akan cepat menyusul.”

“Benar?”

“Benar.” Daichi masih mengusahakan senyuman terbaiknya pada sang putra. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sekaleng permen Sakuma yang ia dapatkan kemarin dari anak buahnya yang baru kembali dari Jepang. Daichi sendiri yang memesan permen itu. “Lihat, nanti di Jepang __tousan__  akan membelikan permen ini yang banyak untuk Shoyo. Jadi, Shoyo tunggu ya?”

Tangan kecil Shoyo diambil Daichi agar mengulur padanya. Dibukanya penutup kaleng itu dan dihentakkannya hingga dua buah permen keluar dari lubangnya. Mata cokelat Shoyo berbinar melihat biji berwarna merah dan hijau yang terjatuh di telapak kecilnya. Yang berwarna hijau diulurkannya ke mulut sang ayah dan Daichi dengan patuh melahap permen itu dan membuat senyuman lebar muncul di wajah putranya.

“Shoyo juga.” Diambil Daichi permen yang masih tersisa di tangan kecilnya dan disuapkannya pada Shoyo. Kini bibir kecil itu tak memiliki waktu untuk cemberut atau memprotes pada sang ayah. Daichi membuka saku jas Shoyo dan dimasukkannya kaleng permen itu di sana. “Ini buat Shoyo, ya. Kita akan beli yang banyak nanti.”

Entah apa yang diracaukan mulut kecil itu, tapi Daichi hanya mengiyakan singkat dan membawa Shoyo keluar kamar. Ennoshita, pelayan keluarganya, sudah datang dan berpakaian rapi jua. Mengangkati barang-barang Koshi dan Shoyo dan dibawanya ke mobil. Koshi sudah jua siap dan jelita berdiri di pintu kamar mereka. Wajah ayunya masih menunduk penuh kesedihan meskipun rautnya disembunyikan oleh bedak yang dipinta Daichi untuk dipakainya.

“Ayo, sayang.”

Tangan Daichi mengulur pada Koshi dan dengan patuh si perak menggapai tangan besar itu. Menggandengnya dengan penuh sayang dan ikut berjalan keluar rumah. Satu dua perwira militer rekan Daichi sudah mengirim pulang keluarganya kembali ke Jepang, karena itu tak akan ada untuk mereka waktu berpamitan pada tetangga dan mengujarkan salam pisah pada ruang-ruang kosong yang ada di sana. Shoyo duduk di pangkuan Daichi sementara Koshi tak lepas memegangi lengan besar suaminya. Tanaka membawa mobil dengan cepat, ditemani Ennoshita yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya.

Perjalanan Hsinking menuju Dairen enam jam lamanya, dan selama enam jam perjalanan itu Daichi tak henti-hentinya menciumi Shoyo dan pucuk kepala Koshi yang kali itu diam seribu bahasa. Tubuh istrinya itu masih gemetaran kuat, memegangi lengan Daichi seolah mencari kenyamanan dan ketenangan yang semu. Si perak tak menangis lagi seperti tadi. Keduanya menyimpan kesedihan mereka dari Shoyo yang masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Bahkan tanpa mencoba pun, Daichi tahu jika dia berbicara pada Koshi hanya akan memancing emosi yang masih menumpuk di dadanya, sehingga mayor jenderal militer Jepang itu mengelus lembut tangan kecil Shoyo dan berkata pada si jingga, “Sho- _ _chan__  jadi anak baik-baik, ya? Jaga __kaasan__. __Tousan__  titip __kaasan__  sampai __tousan__  datang nanti.”

“Nanti kita pulang ke rumah lagi?”

Rumah yang dimaksud putranya adalah rumah yang baru mereka tinggalkan. Seumur hidup Shoyo, tak ada ia mengenal tempat tinggal lain selain rumahnya di Hsinking.

“Iya. Tapi setelah __tousan__  mengalahkan seluruh musuh kita. Jadi Shoyo tunggu saja, ya.”

“Bagaimana dengan Cui?”

Cui adalah anak perempuan dari pelayan China yang bekerja di rumah mereka.

“Cui tetap di rumahnya.”

“Qing?”

“Dia harus membantu ayahnya menjaga toko.”

“Shoyo juga ingin membantu __tousan__.” Kepala jingga itu menengadah untuk melihat wajah ayahnya. Mata cokelatnya berkilat dan membuat Daichi mau tak mau memperlihatkan senyuman ganjil pada putranya. “Kalau Shoyo bisa menjaga __kaasan__ , berarti Shoyo sudah membantu __tousan__.”

Mobil mereka terguncang-guncang karena menyepak bebatuan dan rangkulan Daichi di tubuh anak dan istrinya makin erat makin mendekatnya mereka ke Dairen. Perjalanan enam jam seolah hanya sekejap mata dan Daichi sama tak relanya seperti Koshi saat mobil berhenti tepat di pelabuhan Dairen, di depan kapal besar yang akan membawa keluarganya menuju Kobe, Jepang. Ketiganya masih tetap diam dengan penuh kesedihan meskipun Ennoshita dan Tanaka sudah keluar dan mengangkati barang-barang Koshi ke dalam kapal. Detak jantung Daichi pun Koshi sama tak beraturannya, masih belum siap menemu perpisahan yang tak pasti kapan pertemuannya lagi.

Koshi dibawa pergi dari Jepang tujuh tahun lalu, tinggal di Manchuria sebagai istri dari panglima militer kebanggaan negara. Tugasnya yang sebenar-benarnya adalah mencintai suaminya, mendampingi hidupnya suka dan duka, hidup dan mati. Tapi kenapa sekarang Daichi justru berniat mengirimkannya kembali? Membuatnya tak bisa memenuhi tugasnya dengan baik. Dia ingin bersama Daichi seperti sumpahnya dulu. Hidup dan matinya untuk Daichi.

“Tidak mau.” Koshi berbisik pelan. Masih erat pelukannya di lengan besar Daichi. Tubuhnya makin menggelung makin perih dadanya yang dikerubungi kesedihan. Daichi membiarkan Shoyo turun dari pangkuannya dan keluar mobil karena rasa penasarannya menemu kapal yang luar biasa besar untuk pertama kalinya. Ennoshita menggendong si jingga dengan cepat sebelum bocah itu menghilang di keramaian, mengerti bahwa majikannya perlu waktu sebelum berpisah.

“Sayang.” Daichi mengelus kepala Koshi. Diciuminya ubun-ubun si perak berkali-kali. “Ini untuk kebaikan kita. Untukmu dan Shoyo. Aku akan baik-baik saja.”

“Tapi kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa Jepang sudah terdesak.” Koshi tak menahan suaranya lagi. Ia kini duduk tegak dan memelototi mata cokelat Daichi. “Kembalilah pulang bersama kami.”

Seolah Koshi lupa bahwa peran Daichi yang paling dibutuhkan di garda terdepan ini.

Jemari Daichi perlahan-lahan menyelisik ke belakang telinga Koshi, ibu jarinya bermain-main di pipi lembut si perak. “Aku akan pulang setelah perang berakhir. Itu tak lama lagi. Optimislah. Jepang bisa memenangkan ini. Aku bisa memenangkan ini.”

Bibir bawah Koshi digigitinya kuat-kuat, tak mau air matanya turun dan membuat berantakan wajahnya lagi. Daichi merangkul tubuh istrinya, mencium bibir si perak dengan lembut dan lama. Penuh kasih dan sayangnya. Ingin melupakan bahwa beberapa jam lagi dia sudah harus menghadiri rapat besar militer yang diam-diam dilaksanakan di salah satu gedung di Dairen sini.

“Aku akan baik-baik saja.” Daichi mengakhiri kecupannya. Ibu jarinya mengusir air mata Koshi yang sudah akan turun lagi. “Akan kupastikan aku segera pulang.”

Kaca pintu mobil diketuk Tanaka yang berujar, “Kapal sudah akan berangkat setengah jam lagi.”

Dengan berat hati Daichi dan Koshi keluar. Genggaman tangan Koshi erat dan sekali lagi Daichi menciumi seluruh wajah Shoyo yang kini digendongnya sebelum perhatiannya beralih pada istrinya yang sudah terlihat lebih tegar daripada tadi.

“Setelah sampai Kobe, segeralah ke Miyagi. Sudah ada prajurit yang menunggu di Kobe dan menyiapkan tiket kereta api untuk kalian. Ingat, Koshi, ke Miyagi. Jangan ke Tokyo atau ke manapun. Jangan berlama-lama di Sendai juga, itu pangkalan yang cukup berbahaya. Pergilah ke rumah ibumu di Karasuno. Atau ke rumah orang tuaku di Wakano juga tak apa. Yang pasti jangan di Sendai atau kota manapun. Kau mengerti?”

Si perak tak menjawab dan hanya menggigiti bibir bawahnya lagi. Daichi terus berkata cepat di depan keluarganya, “Aku akan mengirimkan barang-barang yang tersisa nanti. Makanan juga. Jadi, tolong selamatlah.”

“Kau juga selamatlah.” Untuk kali itu akhirnya Koshi berujar. Dipaksanya ia tersenyum pada suaminya dan dipeganginya pipi Daichi, “Kau juga selamatlah dan segera susul kami.”

Bukan hal yang mudah bagi seorang perwira militer berpangkat mayor jenderal seperti Daichi untuk pergi dari medan peperangan begitu saja. Harga diri dan jiwa patriotismenya seolah membanjiri kepalanya meski rasa cintanya pada keluarganya sama melimpah jua. Satu-satunya yang ia coba lakukan hingga perang berakhir adalah tetap bertahan hidup di sini, di tanah invasi ini, di garda terdepan negaranya ini, lalu kembali ke rumah hangat dimana Koshi dan Shoyo menantinya.

Shoyo menangis dilepas Daichi ketika mereka sudah akan naik ke kapal. Pelukannya di leher sang ayah mendadak begitu kuat. Kebahagiaan dan antusiasmenya yang tadi seolah hilang tanpa jejak ketika melihat kesedihan yang dirasakannya dari ayah dan ibunya. Kuku-kuku jarinya mencakar leher cokelat sang ayah ketika Koshi, dibantu Ennoshita, memisahkan si jingga yang terus meraung tak ingin dipisahkan dari ayahnya. Dan untuk kali itu akhirnya Daichi menangis di depan umum, mencium pipi anak dan istrinya untuk terakhir kali sebelum berpesan pada Ennoshita yang ikut Koshi dan Shoyo kembali ke Jepang. “Kau adalah pelayan paling setia yang pernah kumiliki, Chikara. Untuk terakhir kalinya aku meminta padamu, tolong jaga keluargaku.”

Raungan Shoyo membahana ketika mereka naik ke kapal. Mengalahkan keberisikan dermaga yang sibuk serta bunyi mesin-mesin kapal yang menyalak, menginformasikan bahwa dalam waktu yang tak lama lagi mereka akan segera berlayar. Shoyo bahkan tak melambai padanya ketika kapal mulai pergi meninggalkan dermaga tanah dataran China itu. Tangisan Shoyo masih bisa didengarnya tak rela dan dengan terpaksa dia segera masuk ke mobil. Tak ingin berlama-lama di sana. Bisa-bisa akal sehatnya menjadi rusak dan pikiran gila untuk melompat ke laut dan berenang menuju Jepang menguasai dirinya.

Tanaka menurut saat Daichi memerintahkannya untuk pergi ke tempat pertemuan para petinggi militer hari itu dengan segera.

Ia harus mengusir gema pekik amarah Shoyo dari telinganya. Secepat mungkin.

.

 ** _ ** _16 Maret 1945,_**_**   ** _ ** _Showa 20_**_**

****Hsinking, Manchuria** **

“Seharusnya mereka sudah sampai di Jepang sekitar tanggal delapan atau paling lama tanggal sepuluh kemarin. Mereka pasti selamat, Sawamura- _ _san__.” Tanaka berulang kali mengujarkan kalimat yang sama sejak mereka mendengarkan berita bahwa Amerika menjatuhkan bom di Kobe. Menenangkan atasannya yang sedari tadi gemetaran penuh ketakutan mengkhawatirkan mereka yang jauh dari genggamannya. “Saya yakin Koshi- _ _san__  pasti langsung pergi ke Miyagi di hari yang sama. Chikara pasti memastikan Koshi- _ _san__  dan Shoyo- _ _san__  untuk segera naik kereta yang berangkat hari itu.”

Radio yang dipegangi Daichi bergetar. Tanggal sepuluh kemarin pun didengarnya Amerika menjatuhkan bom di Tokyo dan beberapa di Sendai, dekat gunung Zao, perbatasan Yamagata dan Miyagi, dua jam dari Karasuno, tempat orang tua Koshi tinggal di bawah kaki gunung Izumigatake. Wakano, kampung kelahirannya, hanya satu kilometer dari Karasuno. Berita itu saja sudah mampu membuatnya berkeringat dingin memikirkan keluarganya.

Kepala Daichi berdenyut tak nyaman. Wajahnya memerah, menahan amarah pada pihak sekutu yang memborbardir Jepang dengan tanpa ampun. Seolah tak bisa membiarkan Daichi bernapas lega hanya untuk sejenak. Telegram yang dikirimkannya pada ibunya tak terbalaskan, ia masih belum tenang jika belum menerima kabar bahwa Koshi dan Shoyo sudah berada di salah satu rumah di pegunungan yang aman dari serangan musuh.

Pintu kantornya diketuk dari luar sebelum terbuka tak lama kemudian. Rekan sejawatnya, Ushijima Wakatoshi, masuk dan menghampiri yang sudah nyaris gila di meja kerjanya itu. “Sawamura, aku menerima surat dari Eita. Mungkin kau ingin membacanya.”

Ushijima Eita—nama gadisnya Semi Eita—adalah istri Wakatoshi yang sudah kembali ke Jepang sejak akhir tahun lalu. Eita dan Koshi berkawan baik karena keduanya mahasiswi keperawatan Universitas Kekaisaran Tokyo dan sama-sama berasal dari Miyagi—Koshi dari Karasuno dan Eita dari Wakano. Daichi dan Koshi berkenalan juga berkat Eita yang merupakan kawannya sejak kecil itu. Mereka bahkan terus berkawan meskipun sudah menjadi istri dan memiliki keluarga masing-masing. Merupakan sebuah kebetulan Ushijima Wakatoshi ditempatkan di Hsinking bersama dengannya.

Diambil Daichi selembar surat yang diulurkan kawannya itu dan dengan cepat matanya menyusuri saban baris kalimatnya. Napasnya memburu, matanya memicing. Jantungnya seolah tak berdetak dalam sesaat ketika dibacanya tulisan-tulisan di kertas hingga akhirnya tubuhnya terjatuh dengan lemah seolah tak bertulang. Napasnya melambat, matanya terpejam.

 _ _‘Wakatoshi-__ san _ _, aku bertemu dengan Koshi di Wakano tanggal dua belas kemarin. Dia tinggal bersama ibunya di Karasuno. Dan tolong beritahu Daichi bahwa anaknya jatuh sakit sejak mereka sampai di Jepang. Koshi sama sekali tidak sempat menulis surat untuknya.’__

Daichi meringis. Shoyo adalah anak yang sehat dan jarang jatuh sakit. Mengetahui putra tunggalnya itu meradang di tanah seberang membuatnya sama sakit hatinya. Meski tak diberi tahu, Daichi langsung menduga sakit Shoyo akibat dari stres yang ia derita. Kali ini Daichi benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Shoyo, juga pada istrinya yang kini jelas kesusahan mengurus si jingga yang sakit sendirian.

“Tsutomu—” Wakatoshi berujar, “—juga sakit ketika mereka sampai di Jepang Desember dulu. Tapi sakit mereka takkan lama. Anak-anak memang sensitif pada perubahan lingkungan, tapi cepat menyesuaikan. Anakmu pasti akan cepat sembuh juga seperti Tsutomu.”

Diangkat Daichi kepalanya untuk menatap rekannya itu. Dipaksanya senyumannya, “Terima kasih sudah menenangkanku, Ushijima.”

“Dan aku lupa memberitahumu—” Wakatoshi menatap tajam Daichi. Memberikan tekanan tak nyaman bagi si hitam, “—Eita harus ke Tokyo. Pengeboman di Tokyo kemarin membutuhkan banyak tenaga medis dan seluruh mahasiswa dan lulusan medis dari daerah banyak ditarik ke Tokyo.”

Daichi ternganga. Jika itu perintah langsung dari Kaisar, sangat mungkin Koshi pun pergi ke Tokyo jua. Meninggalkan Shoyo meradang sendirian. Walau bagaimanapun Koshi adalah seorang perawat yang dibutuhkan negara. Anggota palang merah Jepang. Harus turut berjuang membela negara meskipun hanya di garis belakang.

Daichi menangis kali itu. Menangis ingin pulang.

.

**_**_17 Agustus 1945, Showa 20 (Dua hari setelah Kaisar menyatakan Jepang menyerah tanpa syarat)_ ** _ **

****Tempat Rahasia Tentara Kwantung, Perbatasan Hsinking, Manchuria** **

Daichi menelan air liurnya sendiri dengan berat. Beberapa mayat kawan sejawatnya ia temui tadi di ruangan mereka masing-masing. Kebanyakan menembakkan pistol ke tenggorokan mereka sendiri. Daichi sejak dulu mengagumi jiwa samurai nenek moyangnya, sehingga jika mati pun dia ingin terlihat setangguh mereka.

Daichi berlutut di lantai yang sudah dihamparinya dengan kain putih bersih. Pedang pendek yang selama ini selalu disimpannya dengan apik kini kilauan matanya seolah melotot tajam pada Daichi. Ujungnya hanya tiga inci dari perutnya, namun entah bagaimana kepengecutan menghadang, menarik semua mimpi-mimpi Daichi selama ini dan menjadi batu sandungannya kali itu untuk membelah perutnya sendiri.

Entah sudah berapa kali Daichi menangis semenjak ditinggal Koshi dan Shoyo. Mengingat dua orang yang begitu dikasihinya itu masih menanti, berharap cemas di tanah airnya sana membuat pilu dada Daichi. Ulang tahun Koshi dan Shoyo bulan Juni lalu ia habiskan di kompi bersama dengan prajurit-prajuritnya yang terluka parah dan meregang nyawa. Daichi tak bisa benar-benar berdoa pada dewa, mengharap kesehatan keduanya. Mendadak ia rindu berdoa di kuil, menghadap dewa secara langsung di kuilnya. Memohon kesejahteraan.

Dan Daichi lupa, kapan terakhir kali ia mengharapkan berkah dari dewanya?

Kesedihannya berubah menjadi kepanikan saat tak ayal didengarnya langkah kaki berisik yang banyak dan makin mendekat. Menendangi pintu-pintu ruangan di gedungnya hingga akhirnya pintu ruangannya lah yang terbuka. Daichi tak berdaya ketika tentara Soviet datang dan menendangnya, menjauhkan pedang kecilnya dan membuatnya bersujud memeluk tanah. Ia masih menangis mendengarkan ancaman-ancaman berbahasa asing, perih karena gagal bunuh diri. Di pikirannya kini hanya ada Shoyo dan Koshinya.

Ia merindukan mereka.

**.**

**WAR OF THE SON**

**-bersambung**


	2. Kepercayaan dan Penantian

**_**15 Agustus 1945, Showa 20** _ **

****Rumah Sakit Palang Merah Cabang Sendai, Miyagi, Jepang** **

Koshi gemetaran, tak bisa ia menahan air matanya untuk tak jatuh dari pelupuk. Wajahnya basah dalam seketika mendengar saban kata yang didengarnya dari Kaisar yang disiarkan di radio. Ujaran pemimpin negeri itu terputus-putus karena saluran yang buruk dan terkadang ada ujar yang tak jelas dan tak dimengertinya. Eita memeluk Koshi dari samping sambil memanggil-manggil nama suaminya, merana dan meraung.

“Wakatoshi—”

Jepang kalah. Ini berbeda dari apa yang dikatakan suaminya terakhir kali ketika mereka berpisah dulu. Suara-suara kecewa dan kesedihan turut jua ia dengar di belakangnya, dari kawan-kawan sesama petugas medis, pasien-pasien terluka dan cacat. Ada jua desah lega tahu perang berakhir dan segala kesedihan yang selalu dilanda Jepang akan berakhir jua—mungkin.

Eita sesenggukan di bahunya. Keduanya sama ketakutannya memikirkan nasib suami mereka yang masih berada di garis depan sana. Koshi membalas pelukan kawannya itu dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Eita yang sama bergetarnya seperti ia. Ada ketidakpercayaan terhadap pendengarannya sendiri, pun reaksi Eita menyadarkannya bahwa ini semua nyata.

Ada seruan dari kepala rumah sakit untuk mereka kembali bertugas, pun kesedihan Eita dan Koshi tak bisa redam jua. Mereka tak bisa mengobati pasien dengan senyum menenangkan, ketakutan tergambar di raut wajah mereka yang semua itu dirasa wajar pasca mereka mendengarkan penyerahdirian Kaisar ke tangan sekutu. Tak ada kegembiraan di setiap inchi tanah Jepang hari itu. Bahkan jauh lebih kelam dan sunyi dari hari-hari penuh kesedihan yang pernah lewat. Khawatir pada banyak hal, dari yang ‘akan jadi apa Jepang setelah kekalahan ini’ hingga ‘bisakah mereka memakan nasi kembali dengan tenang seperti sebelum perang membuncah’.

“Sawamura- _ _san__ , kau akan ke Hiroshima besok, tolong bersiaplah.”

“Eh?” Koshi menatap Akaashi Keiji—rekan sejawatnya dari Tokyo. Akaashi datang ke Miyagi subuh-subuh sekali tadi pagi dengan truk tentara, ditugaskan oleh pusat untuk menarik tenaga-tenaga medis dari daerah. Tatap hijau Akaashi yang terakhir kali dilihat Koshi sedikit lebih hidup, kini redup dan layu. Mungkin sama bersedihnya akan keputusan dari Kaisar. Kata si hitam jelita itu lagi, “Hiroshima dan Nagasaki butuh lebih banyak tenaga medis. Dan Oikawa- _ _san__  menginginkan kau dan Ushijima Eita- _ _san__  yang dianggap jauh lebih berpengalaman di garis depan. Ushijima- _ _san__  akan menjadi wakil palang merah di Nagasaki.”

Ah, tentu saja. Tujuh tahun bertugas di Manchuria tidak membuat Koshi merasa takjub pada seberapa parahnya kondisi di tanah air. Sejauh ini tak ada yang lebih parah dan menyedihkan daripada ketika ia berada di garda depan dulu itu. Kemampuannya dibutuhkan oleh negara dan Koshi takkan memiliki waktu untuk berduka dan memikirkan suaminya. Ia harus percaya pada Daichi. Daichinya akan baik-baik saja dan pulang dengan utuh, selamat jiwa dan raganya. Kembali ke sisinya dan Shoyo yang menanti di rumah hangat penuh cinta mereka.

Daichi masih berusaha di garis depan sana. Bertempur dengan para musuh dengan gagah perkasa. Dan Koshi di sini memiliki pertempurannya sendiri.

“ _ _Kaasan__ —”

Hati Koshi tercubit melihat wajah antusias sang putra tunggal yang menyambut kepulangan ibunya. Shoyo baru benar-benar pulih sebulan lalu meskipun kini yang menjadi ujaran mulut kecilnya hanyalah, ‘Kapan __tousan__  datang?’

Shoyo sama merindunya pada Daichi, seperti Koshi yang menginginkan hangat peluk Daichi yang lama hilang darinya.

“ _ _Tousan__  sudah pulang?” Shoyo mendongak pada Koshi yang baru sampai di depan pintu masuk. Tangan kecilnya memegangi celana Koshi, menuntut jawaban yang menyenangkan hatinya. Senyuman Koshi perih dan katanya dengan pelan, “Belum, sayang. Sebentar lagi. Perang sudah selesai dan __tousan__  pasti akan segera pulang.”

Mata cokelat yang serupa seperti mata Daichi itu berkilat semangat. Wajahnya merah karena antusias dan senang—tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, “Perang selesai? __Tousan__  menang? Hore!”

Koshi berjongkok, menyamai tinggi si jingga. Telunjuknya menempel di bibir kecil anaknya dan ia berdesis, “Sayang, perang memang selesai. Tapi kita masih bertempur. Jadi masih belum boleh senang, ya. Nanti saja kalau __tousan__  sudah pulang.”

“Koshi, kau pulang cepat hari ini.” Ibunya menengok dari pintu samping. Tangan wanita tua itu dipenuhi oleh cucian kering yang baru diambilinya dari tiang jemuran. Mata ibunya merah dan bengkak, jelas karena menangis. Sama bersedihnya begitu tahu kekalahan yang diderita negaranya. Koshi berdiri dan mengambil sebagian cucian itu, “Ibu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan.”

Shoyo sudah berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan Koshi mengajak ibunya ke ruang keluarga. Mata cokelatnya sayu, “Aku harus ke Hiroshima. Kami berangkat jam 2 pagi besok dan aku pulang hanya untuk mengambil barang-barangku.”

Dilihat Koshi wanita tua di depannya itu terdiam sejenak. Saat pengeboman Tokyo Maret lalu, Koshi pergi dari rumah selama tiga bulan, terpaksa meninggalkan anaknya yang sakit keras dan baru kembali ke Miyagi setelah sekutu mengebom Sendai jua. Itu bahkan belum ada sebulan Koshi bersama dengan anaknya ketika kini lagi-lagi ia dipanggil untuk pergi ke Hiroshima.

“Bagaimana dengan Shoyo?”

“Aku akan memberi tahu Shoyo sendiri. Dia anak yang pintar, Ibu. Dia mengerti aku adalah petugas kesehatan. Dibutuhkan semua orang. Aku akan sering mengirim telegram dan akan kuusahakan mencari informasi tentang Daichi juga.”

Tangan Koshi masih gemetaran sejak tadi. Wanita tua itu memegang lembut tangan anaknya dan katanya pelan, “Jangan memaksakan dirimu, sayang. Berhati-hatilah. Aku akan beritahu ayahmu jika dia pulang nanti.”

Koshi mengangguk dengan senyum perih. Dia berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya, Shoyo mengguncang kaleng permen Sakuma dan mendengarkan isinya yang masih penuh dengan gembira. Sejauh ini tak ada satupun isi permen itu yang ia makan selain yang ia makan di Manchuria bersama ayahnya dulu. Ketika dulu Koshi menawari si jingga itu, Shoyo menolak dan berkata, “Shoyo makan kalau __tousan__  pulang.”

Meskipun entah kapan itu terjadi.

“Sho- _ _chan__.” Ia duduk di samping anaknya. Mengelus lembut rambut jingga bocah lima tahun itu. Koshi merasa bersalah karena ulang tahun Shoyo terjadi saat ia dan Daichi tidak bersama dengannya. Bocah itu melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya di bawah __futon__  tebal karena sakitnya, sendirian, gemetaran sambil terus memanggil-manggil sang ayah yang tak tahu kapan pulangnya. Pucuk kepala jingga itu dicium Koshi dan ia berbisik lembut. Ditahannya air matanya agar tak jatuh dan membuat Shoyo tahu bahwa ia bersedih, “ _ _Kaasan__  harus pergi nanti. Sho- _ _chan__  di rumah bersama __jiichan__  dan __baachan__ , ya.”

Tak disangka Koshi Shoyo mendongak dan menatapnya. Mata cokelat itu heran dilihat si perak, “Kemana?”

“Bekerja ke tempat yang jauh dan berbahaya.”

“Pulang?”

Shoyo memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Tangan Shoyo diambilnya dan dipermainkannya jari-jari mungil bocah itu. “Kalau pekerjaan __kaasan__  sudah selesai.”

“Nanti pulang bersama __tousan__?”

Kali ini Koshi terdiam. Digigitinya bibirnya untuk menahan gejolak perih di dalam dadanya. Sekali lagi diciumnya kening Shoyo yang masih mendongak padanya. “ _ _Kaasan__  sayang Shoyo.”

Shoyo sumringah dan dia berdiri. Mencium pipi ibunya dengan sayang. “Shoyo sayang __kaasan__  juga.”

Sekali lagi si jingga mengguncang kalengnya sebelum diulurkannya kaleng permen itu pada ibunya. “ _ _Kaasan__ , makan permen.”

Koshi tertawa pelan melihat laku putranya itu. Diambilnya kaleng sebesar telapak tangan anaknya itu dan dibukanya tutupnya. Tangan Shoyo mengulur dan di telapak kecil itulah Koshi menjatuhkan dua butir permen berwarna putih dan jingga. Koshi berujar terkejut, “Wah, keluar dua.”

Shoyo mengambil satu yang berwarna jingga dan menyuapkannya ke mulut ibunya, “Untuk __kaasan__.”

Dengan senyuman gembira, Koshi membuka mulutnya dan Shoyo meletakkan permen yang dia ambil ke atas lidah sang ibu. Koshi mengambil yang tersisa di tangan Shoyo dan berkata, “Aaaa.”

Si jingga menurut dan membuka mulut sambil tersenyum girang ketika merasakan manis permen itu di lidahnya setelah sekian lama menahan diri untuk tidak memakannya. Kaki kecilnya terhentak-hentak gembira dan Shoyo berloncat sekali sebelum memeluk leher ibunya dengan penuh sayang. Koshi tertawa pelan dan menciumi aroma khas anak kecil putranya itu.

Ah, dia benar-benar menyayangi buah hatinya dan Daichi ini.

.

**_**_16 Agustus 1945, Showa 20_ ** _ **

****Truk menuju Tokyo, Jepang** **

Ada sekitar sepuluh tenaga medis di dalam truk itu. Tiga dari Miyagi, satu dari Aomori, dari Akita dan Iwate masing-masingnya dua, dan satu lagi naik saat mereka melalui Fukushima tadi, ditambah Akaashi Keiji. Sisanya ada lima tentara. Tiga truk yang mengiringi mereka di depan dan belakang pun dipenuhi __kempeitai__  yang ditarik dari daerah jua, satu truk sisanya berisi perlengkapan medis dan obat-obatan.

Selama perjalanan, Akaashi terus menunduk. Lima menit sekali dia mengusap bandul kalung yang dia kenakan, sesekali membuka liontinnya dan menatap foto yang ada di sana. Fotonya dan tunangannya, Bokuto Kotaro, kapten kapal perang __Hyuga__  yang—menurut kabar—Juli lalu tenggelam di laut Kure.

“Akaashi?”

Si hitam tersenyum tipis pada Koshi yang menatapnya prihatin. Mata hijau itu makin luyu dilihat si perak. Dilihat Koshi bibir bawah Akaashi digigit kuat-kuat sebelum Akaashi berbisik, memastikan hanya bisa didengar oleh Koshi dan Eita yang duduk di kanan dan kirinya. “Bokuto- _ _san__  meninggal saat dia mempertahankan __Hyuga__  bulan lalu. Dia tenggelam dengan kapal yang dia banggakan.”

Dan entah kenapa kali itu menjadi sangat sunyi. Lima belas orang yang ada di sana terdiam, mereka terguncang oleh batu-batu yang meloloskan diri ke atas aspal hanya untuk diinjaki ban truk. Untuk kali pertama itu Koshi pun Eita melihat Akaashi menangis sunyi. Bibir si hitam terkatup rapat namun air matanya tak henti turun dari pelupuk. Tangan kanan Akaashi berkali-kali menyapu matanya namun tetap saja ia tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya sendiri. Koshi memeluk tubuh layu itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Perih di hatinya tahu koleganya berduka sementara hatinya yang lain melayang pada dambaan hatinya di negeri seberang. Ia tak ingin merasakan kesedihan yang sama seperti yang dialami Akaashi, tapi ketidakpastian kabar dari suaminya jauh lebih menyakitkan lagi dirasa Koshi.

Dua perawat Miyagi itu tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Baik Eita pun Koshi tak bisa mengujarkan kalimat hiburan apapun. Jepang kalah, kematian Bokuto tak bisa tertunda. Seolah pengorbanan kapten kapal itu sia-sia belaka. Dia berjuang hingga akhir hayatnya hanya untuk kalah.

Ujar terakhir Akaashi makin membuat ngilu Eita dan Koshi.

“Bokuto- _ _san__  bahkan melamarku di malam sebelum dia berangkat bertugas dulu itu.”

.

**_**_20 November 1945, Showa 20_ ** _ **

****Hiroshima, Jepang** **

Pasien itu memekik saat Koshi menarik kulitnya yang mengelupas. Seluruh kaki kanannya kering dan hitam. Gosong karena __pika__ —kilat—atom 6 Agustus lalu dan dipenuhi belatung dan sudah berbau busuk. Semenjak sampai di Hiroshima, Koshi hanya beranggapan bahwa itu adalah neraka. Seruan, pekik kesakitan, minta ampun entah pada siapa selalu terdengar di antara tumpukan tubuh-tubuh tak terkenali itu. Ada yang terbakar habis dan masih hidup pun kesakitan karena rasa panas yang mereka rasakan, mereka bagaikan mayat hidup, kondisi yang begitu memprihatikan dan menyakiti hatinya. Belum bau-bau racun, bau berbagai hal yang habis terbakar, dan bau bangkai yang tak terkirakan bisa membuat siapapun pingsan dalam seketika. Koshi bahkan tak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena semerbak mengganggu pernapasannya itu. Ia sama sekali tak melepaskan maskernya jika memang benar-benar tidak dibutuhkan.

“Sawamura- _ _san__ , ada yang datang dengan penyakit aneh itu lagi.” Seorang perawat pemula—lelaki muda itu bahkan belum lulus dan masih menyandang status mahasiswa ketika dibawa ke Hiroshima—berbisik kepadanya ketika Koshi selesai membersihkan kaki pasiennya. Lanjut si mahasiswa, “Duburnya mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak kali ini.”

Koshi menggeleng. Sejak jatuhnya senjata baru sekutu di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, sudah banyak ditemuinya orang-orang yang memiliki penyakit aneh yang tak dikenalinya. Bisa jadi itu salah satu efek dari bom itu jua yang saat ini belum tercatat di dunia medis. Tak ada yang tersembuhkan sejauh ini, semuanya mati dalam keadaan menggenaskan, tanpa bisa tertolong.

“Beri dia obat pereda sakit, setelah itu panggil Oikawa- _ _sensei__.”

“Aku sudah ke Oikawa- _ _sensei__  dan dia hanya menyuruhku untuk membiarkannya kali ini.”

Si perak tersentak. Oikawa jelas sudah menyerah sejak banyak pasien dengan gejala-gejala yang tak diketahuinya itu makin memenuhi rumah sakit darurat ini. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan terhadap pasien seperti itu dan kebanyakan dari mereka merasa frustasi melihat korban-korban berjatuhan tanpa bisa diberikan pertolongan apapun.

Koshi melepaskan sarung tangannya dan sudah akan keluar dari barak ketika di pintu masuk tiba-tiba dua orang tentara sekutu menghadangnya. Memelototinya dengan cara yang mengerikan dan membuatnya bergetar. Pasien-pasien yang ada di barak itu mengeluh mengetahui keberadaan tentara musuh dan banyak orang di sana ketakutan.

“Koshi Sawamura?”

Si perak gemetaran. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping terlebih dahulu, mencari bantuan meskipun nihil. Ia kembali mendongak, menatap orang-orang tinggi berkulit putih pucat itu, dan mengangguk pelan.

 _ _“Come with us__.”

Koshi makin bergetar ketika tangannya disentak oleh salah seorangnya. Tubuh kecilnya gemetaran selama perjalanan, diperhatikan oleh orang-orang yang ada di barak itu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pun Koshi tak bisa melakukan apapun, dia berada di pihak yang kalah yang mau tak mau menurut pada kemauan si pemenang.

Ketidakmengertiannya menjadi-jadi saat tubuhnya dipaksa naik ke atas truk pengangkut kecil. Koshi bahkan lupa untuk memberontak saat dilihatnya Oikawa dan rekan-rekannya yang lain terdiam melihatnya dengan kejut di mata mereka. Koshi hanya menggeleng pada kawan-kawannya, sebagai jawaban atas ketidaktahuannya kenapa ia digiring oleh tentara sekutu sebelum ia berujar, “Tolong jangan beritahu ibuku, Tooru.”

.

**_**_22 November 1945, Showa 20_ ** _ **

****Tokyo, Jepang** **

Koshi dibawa ke markas Amerika di Kure dan bermalam di sana sebelum kemudian kembali disuruh menaiki truk ketika subuh datang. Dari penerjemah yang bekerja untuk Amerika, dia akan dibawa ke Tokyo tanpa diberi tahu untuk apa.

Ia tak diikat, matanya tak ditutup jua. Tak ada belenggu yang dipasang di tubuhnya, tapi Koshi terlampau ketakutan untuk melarikan diri dari mereka. Hatinya gundah luar biasa, di pikirannya hanya terbayang Shoyo dan suaminya, Daichi. Jantungnya berdebar hebat bahkan setelah ia didiamkan selama berjam-jam di dalam sebuah ruangan yang lebih mirip ruang interogasi itu.

Mungkinkah ini menyangkut Daichi? Mungkinkah mereka akan dipertemukan kembali? Tapi untuk apa? Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka menghabisi Daichi di depan mata kepala Koshi sendiri?

Pintu ruangan tempat Koshi berada terbuka dan mengejutkan Koshi. Seorang prajurit berseragam yang berbeda dari seragam prajurit Amerika yang diketahuinya masuk. Rambut orang itu perak mengkilap, tersisir rapi belah tengah. Mata hijaunya kecil dan terlihat mengerikan jika ditambahkan dengan perawakannya yang tinggi menjulang dengan kulit putih pucat.

Dia bukan orang Amerika. Yang Amerika adalah prajurit yang ikut masuk di belakangnya karena nama yang terbordir di bajunya itu sangat ‘Eropa’.

Si perak tinggi itu duduk di seberang Koshi. Dia tersenyum, tapi caranya tersenyum terlihat mengerikan di mata cokelatnya. Prajurit Amerika berdiri di depan pintu. Menjaganya seolah-olah pintu itu bisa lari dan membawa kabur Koshi kapanpun.

“Halo. Selamat siang.”

Dia bisa berbahasa Jepang. Koshi mengangguk sekali dengan waspada. Orang tinggi di depannya sama sekali tidak menghilangkan senyuman ganjilnya. Lanjut orang itu dengan bahasa Jepang yang lancar dan bagus meskipun aksennya sangat aneh didengar Koshi, “Namaku Lev Haiva. Aku tentara Soviet yang mendapat tugas dari petinggiku di Manchuria—”

Rasa-rasanya jantung Koshi berhenti seketika kala Manchuria diucapkan oleh orang itu. Jangan katakan orang ini membawa kabar buruk tentang Daichi kepadanya langsung.

“—dan timku meneliti kasus kriminal yang dilakukan __nana-san-ichi butai__ —unit 731. Sawamura Koshi- _ _san__ , namamu berada di dalam daftar orang yang terlibat kasus percobaan biologi dan kimiawi yang dilakukan unit ini—”

Koshi berjengit ngeri. Tubuhnya gemetaran hingga ke ujung kakinya. Si Rusia itu terus melanjutkan sambil menikmati kengerian yang dirasakan Koshi di depannya. “—yang benar-benar biadab dan tidak manusiawi. Mungkin yang lain bisa menyebutnya sebagai __Auschwitz camp__  versi Asia?”

Si perak malang itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Air matanya berjatuhan dan bibirnya digigitinya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya memerah karena darahnya naik ke kepala dengan cepat dan tubuhnya gemetaran. “Aku sama sekali tidak terlibat percobaan mereka. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku—aku hanya berada di sana selama dua—tiga hari. Aku—aku memang semula ditugaskan di sana dan—dan diajak oleh Ishii- _ _san__ , tapi sungguh aku benar-benar tidak terlibat.”

Ia sesenggukan. Wajahnya basah dalam seketika dan berkali-kali ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ketakutan menguasai dirinya dan tangannya terus menerus menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tidak mengerang dan merintih ketakutan.

“Lalu kenapa kau ketakutan, Sawamura- _ _san__?”

Mata cokelatnya mencoba menghindari tatapan hijau tajam itu meski tak bisa. Dengan takut-takut Koshi membalas pandangan itu dan ia tak kuasa menghentikan tangisannya. “Karena aku tidak bisa melupakan pengalaman yang terjadi dalam beberapa hari di Harbing saat itu. Itu sangat mengerikan dan aku sangat ingin amnesia untuk hal itu. Aku tak bisa berada di sana. Itu membuatku ketakutan seumur hidup. Tempat itu sangat mengerikan. Aku—aku adalah perawat yang seharusnya merawat manusia dan—dan bukannya—”

Tangis Koshi pecah dan kali itu ia tersedak karena ludah dan ingusnya sendiri. “—mereka memperlakukan manusia seperti binatang. Dan—dan pembunuhan masal.”

Koshi makin sesenggukan. Jantungnya tak bisa tenang. Haiva memancing, “Menyebarkan epidemik?”

“Mereka bahkan meracuni sungai dan—dan menyebarkan penyakit berbahaya.”

Lev Haiva membuka catatannya, seolah-olah membaca sesuatu, “Kau berkata kau hanya berada di sana selama beberapa hari, tapi ada yang mengatakan kau memiliki peran dalam pelepasan bom virus tahun 1940 lalu.”

Koshi menjerit tiba-tiba. “Itu tidak benar! Aku tidak berhubungan dengan mereka. Aku segera minta dipindahkan setelah melihat kebiadaban mereka. Aku bekerja untuk rumah sakit di Manchuria sejak tahun 1938 dan tak pernah bertugas di manapun selain di sana.”

“Minta dipindahkan dengan pengaruh dari suamimu? Dia bahkan disidang karena kasus Nanking.”

Koshi menggeleng kuat-kuat. “Daichi tidak terlibat dengan kasus di Nanking. Itu unit lain. Bukan unit suamiku. Daichi seumur hidupnya tidak pernah bertugas di Nanking. Aku bersumpah.”

“Kau bisa saja berbohong untuk melindungi suamimu.”

Tangisan Koshi makin kuat. Tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti gemetaran hebat, “Aku bisa menyebutkan nama yang membuktikan bahwa Daichi tidak terlibat pembantaian itu. Dan—dan aku memiliki surat-surat yang membuktikan itu juga.”

Lev makin tersenyum, “Aku sudah mengunjungi rumah orang tuamu dan menemukan surat-surat itu, Sawamura- _ _san__.”

Si perak terdiam sejenak. Kini yang ada di bayangannya adalah putra tunggal mereka. “Kau melakukan sesuatu pada anakku?”

Tawa itu menyakitkan didengar si perak malang, “Tentu saja tidak. Aku dan agenku bertamu baik-baik dan bahkan aku sempat bermain dengan Shoyo. Dia anak yang manis. Jadi aku meninggalkannya bersama neneknya. Tenang saja.”

Hati Koshi menjeritkan kata biadab.

“Semula tujuanku ke Jepang adalah untuk menangkap kriminal-kriminal yang kabur dari Manchuria seperti kau, Sawamura- _ _san__. Ada banyak tersangka yang melarikan diri dari tempat perkara, tahu. Dan kau ada di daftarku—”

“Aku tidak terlibat pada percobaan apapun atau aksi kriminal mereka yang manapun!” Koshi terus berkeras meskipun bantahannya terlihat kurang meyakinkan karena air mata dan raut wajahnya. Mata hijau itu melirik ke Koshi sebentar sebelum beralih ke arah lain di belakang kepala Koshi, entah apa. Dia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus dengan nadanya yang aneh, “—dan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti.”

Koshi merana, “Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak terlibat. Kau bisa mencari buktinya jika aku terlibat dan kau takkan pernah menemukannya karena aku memang tidak terlibat.”

Lev terkekeh pelan dan Koshi tidak menyukai cara tertawa itu. “Yah, kau dicoret dari daftar tersangka. Kau benar, kau tidak terlibat. Aku sudah tahu dari awal.”

Orang itu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Surat-surat yang tentu diambilnya dari rumah keluarga Sugawara di Karasuno. “Kini yang kubutuhkan adalah kesaksianmu atas surat-surat ini. Ini mungkin bisa meringankan hukuman suamimu di Siberia sana, kau tahu?”

.

Sekitar lima jam Koshi berada di hadapan Lev Haiva dengan tanpa hentinya menangis diiringi intimidasi mengerikan dari mata hijau dan tubuh besar itu hingga akhirnya orang Rusia itu merasa puas dengan informasi yang dikuliknya dari Koshi. Koshi kemudian dibawa ke sebuah ruangan lain dimana Eita menantinya dengan tangis tak henti.

Dengan cepat Koshi memeluk kawannya yang terlihat tidak berdaya dan lemah luar biasa. Ibu jari Eita diperban dan diakui Eita bahwa kukunya sempat ditarik oleh mereka karena ketidakmauan Eita untuk berbicara dan mengaku.

“Wakatoshi dibawa ke Siberia oleh Soviet,” Eita merintih pelan dengan tak melepaskan pelukannya pada si perak. Koshi menyapu air matanya sendiri. Dicobanya meredakan tangisan yang sejak tadi terus menyakiti dadanya. “Daichi juga dibawa ke Siberia, Eita. Mereka bersama.”

Ushijima Eita menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya memegangi pundak Koshi dengan kuat dan matanya menggambarkan ketakutan yang dirasakannya, “Aku sudah dengar bahwa sekali kau ke Siberia, kau takkan pernah bisa kembali lagi. Koshi—aku takut. Aku masih ingin bertemu dengan Wakatoshi. Tsutomu masih membutuhkannya. Kenjiro juga. Dia masih memiliki dua anak untuk dihidupi dan membutuhkannya.”

Si perak Sawamura mencoba tegar di depan kawannya. Ia terpaksa memberikan senyum meskipun menjadi getir dan pecah. “Percayalah mereka akan kembali, Eita. Tolong jangan pesimis. Shoyo juga masih membutuhkan ayahnya. Aku percaya Daichi akan kembali. Kau juga percayalah pada suamimu.”

Koshi mengatakan itu bukan untuk menyemangati kawannya. Ia mengujarkan itu lebih untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri yang hancur berantakan begitu tahu Daichi dibawa jauh ke utara sana. Jauh dari tanah hangat Jepang yang masih terasa panas akibat bom-bom yang dijatuhkan oleh sekutu untuk membuat negeri ini tidak berdaya.

Namun setidaknya ia tahu Daichi masih hidup dan bukannya mati sendirian di dataran China sana. Masih ada harapan bahwa mereka bisa dipertemukan kembali.

Ia berharap bahwa hangat cintanya dan Shoyo bisa dirasakan oleh Daichi meski jarak jauh memisahkan mereka. Ingat bahwa Shoyo dan Koshi menantikannya di tanah Jepang ini dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat Daichi terus bertahan hidup demi keluarganya.

Satu pintanya pada dewanya yang kini tak ia tahu dewa mana yang harus ia sembah, adalah Daichi yang berumur panjang dan segera pulang.

Koshi masih ingin menjadi tua bersama suaminya.

****.** **

****WAR OF THE SON** **

****-bersambung** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betewe, chapter dua ini hadiah untuk Sugawara Koshi karena hari ini—13 Mei—adalah hari ibu di Jepang sana. Selamat hari mama, mama Koshi. Love ya. Terus bertahan kubikin kayak gini, ya /plak
> 
> Oke, jadi rencananya fanfiksi ini akan dibuat tiga chapter. Satu chapter terakhir nanti adalah finalnya. Saya—yang sekarang—terus berdoa di dalam hati agar saya yang ada di masa depan lebih berbaik hati dari saya yang sekarang agar dia—si saya di masa depan—mau mengakhiri fanfiksi ini dengan ending yang sedikit lebih manusiawi.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview.  
> .  
> .  
> Btw saya masih gak terima dan marah atas apa yang saya—di masa lalu—lakukan karena sudah membunuh Bokuto saya yang tercinta di fanfiksi ini dan bikin Akaashi menangis dengan cantiknya.
> 
> Terus jadi War of the Self :”)
> 
> Terus kepikiran ini fanfiksi kok jadinya kayak War of the Uke, ya? Para ukenya pada tangis-tangisan semua /heh /plak
> 
> Btw, maaf buat penggemar Lev di luar sana. Gak tau kenapa cocoklogi-nya si saya main ke antagonis!Lev kalau masalah perang dunia kayak gini /plakplak
> 
> Oh ya, namanya Lev itu kan Haiba Lev yah di kanonisasinya, tapi kalau pronounce-nya di Rusia kata ‘Haiba’ itu terasa aneh didengar (oleh saya) daripada ‘Haiva’. Jadi saya pake nama Haiva Lev. Malah niatnya mau jadi Haiva Lyovochka biar ‘tsar’-nya lebih kerasa /plak

**Author's Note:**

> Betewe, ini hadiah buat ulang tahun Harucchi sensei. Tapi telat sehari. Yang pasti, selamat ulang tahun Harucchi sensei. Maafin ya karaktermu saya bikin gini. Saya cinta Harucchi sensei. /plak /kayakyangdibacaaja/


End file.
